Planetary Corruption
by TheStormPow
Summary: A tale regarding Vegeta's, Nappa's, and Raditz's lives before the invasions on Earth, working together under Frieza's planetary trade system after the eradication of the Saiyan race and the violent destruction of Planet Vegeta.


"Nappa, set the ship's courses to Planet Vegeta while I finalize this deal with Lord Frieza," a young Vegeta royally ordered, as he headed toward the communications center of the ship he had borrowed for this mission for the planetary trade system.

"Yes, sir! Right on it!" Nappa ordered eagerly as he rushed to the control bridge.

Vegeta continued to step toward the communication room. For such a young man, there was a large magnitude of confidence in each step he took. Although he was merely a child, he was stronger, and definitely had superior political power to his comrades and minions, all of which were generations older than him. The door slid open as he approached it. Vegeta stood in front of the screen in which Frieza, one of the few people more powerful than him, would appear.

The image of the monstrous, cold-hearted tyrant soon appeared before the young, fearless Saiyan prince.

"Why hello, prince. I assume that your mission with Nappa went well?" Frieza asked professionally.

"Come on, stupid piece of junk!" Nappa exclaimed, swinging his fist toward the machinery in the ship, "What kinda error is this?"

"Yes, Lord Frieza. Life on the planet Ria has been eliminated; the planet has been deemed suitable for sale by us."

"Excellent. Well, I am absolutely swamped with work to do today, Vegeta. I hate to be so short with you, but I must be off," Frieza quickly stated.

Vegeta had never had a conversation this short with Frieza. He almost didn't know how to react, "Uh.. Alright. I'll just-" Vegeta was interrupted as he heard the doors open behind him.

"Vegeta, I hate to bother you, but," Nappa further examined his surroundings in this new room, "Ah! My sincerest apologies for interrupting, Lord Frieza, but-" Nappa was interrupted as well.

"No worries, soldier. I was just about to be on my way, in fact," Frieza politely said.

_What is up with him today? Normally Nappa would have been lashed at for his insubordinate manners.. He knows better than to barge in on a conversation regarding deals…_

"Well, I was just going to tell the prince that our ship doesn't seem to be finding Planet Vegeta's heat sensors, and is having trouble homing in on it and setting course for it," Nappa explained, "and I was hoping that Vegeta could fix it for me… After all, he's always been better at technology than I, sir."

"I'm sure you're just inputting the wrong degrees like last time, Nappa. Bah! I swear!" Vegeta said, frustrated, as he headed toward the door of the communications room, only to turn around, "Goodbye, Lord Frieza. Contact us when you have the next mission." Vegeta signed off, as he left the room.

"It sure is a mighty strange glitch, Frieza, but hopefully Vegeta can fix it," Nappa made small talk with his superior.

"Yes… I can't imagine why Planet Vegeta wouldn't be showing up on your ship's sensors. I do hope that your ship isn't malfunctioning," Frieza awkwardly replied.

An unseen voice was heard in the background, "Probably because you destroyed it!" a hearty laugh followed the interjection.

Frieza's expression instantaneously changed to a shocked one, as he turned around. Without hesitation, he cocked his arm straight in the direction of the voice, and powered up a quickly-charged Death Beam in its direction. He fired it off, not thinking twice about it.

Nappa, in awe, heard the soldier's cry of death, staring at Frieza's panicked pose.

"Lord Frieza…." Nappa muttered, flabbergasted.

"Listen to me, you filthy monkey! I was considering sparing you and your whiny little prince, but now I have no choice but to kill you, just like I killed that slimy little loud-mouthed brat just now!" Frieza coldly yelled, grasping his left fist tightly. Although Nappa was thousands, perhaps millions, of miles away from Frieza, he feared for his life at that moment.

"You… You destroyed Planet Vegeta?" Nappa asked, still uncertain if he was hearing correctly.

"Look at this! We've got a smart monkey over here! Yes, I destroyed Planet Vegeta! Are you daft? Are you dense?" Frieza asked, stressed, hoping to intimidate Nappa.

"What if I don't tell the prince?" Nappa blatantly asked.

Frieza calmed down slightly, "Why wouldn't you do that?"

"Would you perhaps show some mercy on us, or at least him, if I were to keep it a secret? I fear that him knowing might cause him to angrily lead an assault on you and your people. I may not be the brightest Saiyan out there, but I do know that we can't take you on, Frieza. Vegeta is too hot-headed to hear this news without going full brunt. I don't want a war."

"Why does it matter to me if I can destroy you either way?"

"Vegeta and I will continue to work under you for the planetary trade system if you keep us alive."

"Hmm… You bring up a valid point, Saiyan.." Frieza scratched his chin, "Very well, then. I shall keep you two alive. Though be aware that if I find even one hint that Prince Vegeta knows the true fate of his home planet, then I will not hesitate to annihilate the both of you!"

"Yes… Yes, sir." Nappa saluted as he turned away. The video chat turned off, as the room was filled with pitch black darkness. Nappa bowed his head, deeply ashamed.

_I'm a Saiyan… and I just bartered for my own mercy… But it was for survival._

Meanwhile, on Frieza's ship, Frieza stepped away from his throne. His three elite soldiers – Zarbon, Dodoria, and Cui – followed him.

"That could have gone better," Zarbon commented.

"Indeed," Frieza shortly replied.

"So, what are you going to do with the prisoner?" Dodoria eagerly asked.

"Yes! I couldn't help but notice that you shot him in the leg. Were you intending to spare him, or were you just in a rush to set up your shot?" Cui asked.

"I'm not done with that monkey quite yet," Frieza answered.

"What are you going to do with him?" Dodoria asked.

Frieza did not answer. He simply continued his walk, speechless, as the others stopped following him. Frieza leaped into the air, and proceeded to slowly fly toward the hunched over and tied up prisoner.

"You're a defiant little monkey, aren't you?" Frieza facetiously asked.

"Hah!" the Saiyan coughed up blood as he remarked to his superior, "You're going to kill me regardless of what I do. You won't get away with this for long, Frieza! Nappa is going to spill his guts and you know it!"

"What else was I supposed to do? Nappa and Vegeta are millions of miles away. Killing them would be more hassle than it would be worth. If there are a few stragglers left, then so be it…"

"So… What are you going to do with me?"

"I'm going to let you go, as well, young Saiyan…." Frieza crossed his arms as he scanned his eyes up and down the prisoner, who was stunned by his apparent mercy.

"Wh-why?"

"I have a mission for you… one that only you can carry out, Saiyan."

The Saiyan prisoner did not reply.

"I wish for you to meet up with your fellow Saiyans, Nappa and Vegeta… It is then that you will work under their wing for a while. At an unspecified date, I will eventually contact you with details on.. your final mission."

"What?"

"You three aren't the only Saiyan survivors. There were several others who were out on missions during Planet Vegeta's destruction, much like you were. According to my records, the only one of large threat who is still out on a mission would be," Frieza turned around, to face a small screen in the room, "Kakarot, father of Bardock."

"Hmm… What about this Kakarot fellow?"

"He was sent to the Planet Earth as a baby, but is yet to return. There's no way he was defeated by earthlings, as their mightiest are still leaps and bounds weaker than the weakest Saiyan. He has likely grown up and trained in solitude on the planet… I'm not positive of what his fate is, but I will eventually ask you to go to Earth to find him."

"Why can't you just send Nappa or Vegeta to find Kakarot?"

"Because… This mission is personal. You are Kakarot's brother."


End file.
